Soul's Requiem
by LunaticChaos
Summary: It has been countless years since the battle first begun, Hyrule has changed greatly. Poverty, demons, old hatreds, old rivalries, so many things still plague it. However that is all about to end. Dark Link Fic
1. Eternal Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

_All actions have consequence, when one acts one must always be aware of the countless reactions that can come from their actions. Then again, for those who have long since left the mortal coil, those who are no longer mortal, who are monsters. We must face retribution for our very existence, so what do the petty concerns of mortals and the weak reactions that we could cause mean to us?_

_So what is the reason for my continued existence? I am so very bored with this life, there must be something that will take the boredom out of this existence. A companion perhaps? No, I have never been one satisfied by such things. A challenge? No, that will only temporarily take the boredom from my life. Perhaps something else…_

Footsteps, echoed throughout a grand metropolis of technology and power. A man clad in black clothing from an age long since past walked between the grand skyscrapers through the filthy, rank hidden alleys of the city. The man wore a long cloak that billowed out behind him, a baggy short sleeved tunic, a form fitting long sleeved shirt, baggy pants, riding boots, and leather gloves with a strange sigil etched into them. He had ebony black hair, and snow white skin, his brilliant blood red eyes betrayed no emotion as he glanced about him, looking at the broken, destitute people leaning against the sides of the alley, against the walls, against crates, against anything they could find. None looked at him, not even a child who could not possibly understand why no one else did. He smirked as he looked at one person who was trembling as he clutched his side. "Such weak things these mortals are," the man said to himself as he walked past, not giving the other a second thought.

He neared a main street, or what was once a main straight, but now a dirty, grimy slum where countless people were trying to make a living. He walked through, as if nothing about the world about him was of any importance to him. That is until he heard a scream, followed by a large explosion. He looked up, to the terraces and highways of the city above him. "I feel something, very familiar," he commented as he slowly bent down and put one hand on the ground.

He launched up, a cloud of soot and mold billowing up from below him on the streets as he rocketed up towards one of the high terraces. Landing softly on his feat on the railing of one of the highest terraces, he looked down to the left, the terrace acting as a sidewalk along the side of the building. Several people were staring at him in astonishment as he stepped down to the floor and began walking down towards a corner. "Whose that mommy?" a small girl asked her mother, no more than six years old as she stared in wonderment at him, "Is he a superhero?"

"Don't ask questions dear, lets just stay out of his way," the girl's mother told her as they got out of his way.

Several helicopters flew by the terrace at that moment, heading off towards a large plume of smoke that could barely be seen in the distance. The man glanced at them and then jumped across the gap between the walkway he was on, to the next building as he began to run along the side of it. With each step he took, chunks of the building exploded off and slowly fell to the ground far below. Countless people watched him from their terraces, some ducking out of the way of rubble, but all in wonder at what he was. A completely different reaction than those from the slums, the people on the nice clean terraces seemed completely unaware of any danger he presented. He leaped up to the roof of a building across the street from the source of the smoke, a tall skyscraper which was now missing its top floors, almost as if they had been ripped off. Helicopters flying all about it, some were dropping off armed men into the ruins, and others were filming what was going on. "Interesting, it would appear we have an outbreak," the man stated as he crossed his arms and watched the scene for a few moments, sniffing the air he added "I smell high level demons."

He took a few steps back and then vaulted over to the building, landing in a kneeling position behind several of the solders who immediately turned around and aimed their guns at him. "Out of my way mortals," he said as he slowly raised himself to his full height, a look that just dared them to fire on him.

"What class is he Nab?" one of them yelled as a tanned woman behind all of them put on a strange eyepiece as she kept her gun trained on him.

"Power level seven, class…unknown, whatever he is, he's in our range and he's a completely new type," the woman said looking at him with her dark brown eyes, clad in the same combat uniform the rest of the people around her were.

"Well then demon, hope you like holy energy," one of the said as he fired at the red eyed man with a large barreled rifle.

The red eyed man simply lifted his right index and ring finger up and caught the bullet that had been shot from the rifle, "No, but I'm sure you'd love it," he said with a bored expression as his wrist flicked as the bullet vanished from his hand, and the man who shot it crumpled under his own weight, a bloody hole having appeared in his forehead.

"Guys…he jumped from level seven to level four just then," the woman stated as she backed away.

"What?" they all yelled in unison briefly turning around to look at her.

"I am a Daemon, you pathetic mortals," the red eyed man said as his eyes widened with an almost animal ferocity, shadows slowly beginning to swarm about him, "Remember my name when you go to hell, Yami."

"Open fire!" one of them yelled as they all raised their weapons and began to fill the Daemon Yami with bullet holes.

As he crumpled to the ground, a bloody mess of flesh the woman turned around and aimed at the top of some ruins, "Power level four, class seven demon," she yelled out as she ducked behind a section of the wall, the rest of them doing the same.

"Only a class seven?" Yami's voice came as his bloody corpse rose up as the blood began to whirl about as it slowly saturated the body, the wounds closing up as his eyes began to glow.

"A Daemon? So the organization is hiring Daemons now, I never thought you would associate yourselves with…" a tall man with dark rocky skin said as he jumped down from his perch high above them, landing on his feet with almost angelic grace he added "…a true demon."

"A true demon? I am nothing like you," Yami said as his wounds all sealed shut, not a trace of blood around him, his skin unmarred from the bullet wounds that had filled it before, his clothing in a similar state of perfection, "I am far superior to you."

"A demon is a demon," the rocky skinned man said, "Your title of Daemon means nothing, the fact you are a demon cannot be changed."

"I think we just stumbled on something way above our heads," the woman commented to the others, looking between the demon and Yami.

"I think you're right, between that bloody demon regenerating and this warrior demon actually capable of speaking Hylian," one of them commented as the demon turned a glare on them as he brought his hand up.

"Die," he commanded as flames exploded from his palm, racing towards the others.

"Bad move!" Yami roared as he charged forward, his left glove's fingertips ripping apart as sharp claws extended from them.

Yami was at the demon in an instant, rending its rocky flesh with his sharp claws, jarring it's hand causing it to miss the solders. The demon looked Yami in the eyes, glaring as Yami only showed an animalistic hunger in his. The demon's hand suddenly sprouted huge claws as he tried to swipe at Yami, who merely ducked out of the way. "Good! Good! A couple hundred years more practice and you might have been a decent warm-up," Yami said with a feral grin, jumping back and leaning against a ruined wall as he crossed his arms, waiting for the demon to do something.

"What do you mean…" the demon asked as he gave a pained moan as he crumpled to the ground, a thick black acidic substance pouring from a large cut on the left side of his stomach.

"That," Yami said as his expression calmed as he shrugged his shoulders, "Don't feel bad, not many beings can stand against someone who has lived as long as I have."

"Bastard," the demon wheezed as his eyes glossed over, and he stopped breathing.

Yami gave a pleased sigh as he began to make his way over to a staircase, "Hold it right there!" the woman yelled as they all aimed at him again.

"Yes?" Yami asked looking over his shoulder at them, boredom obvious in how he said it.

"We will eradicate all forms of demon activity in Hyrule, including you," she stated as Yami only smirked in response.

"You really should check your little power thing again," Yami said as it suddenly began to smoke, "Technology only can take you so far."

Yami walked down the stairs leaving the Hylians baffled at what had just happened. The walls about him as he slowly descended were charred and falling apart, parts of the roof and floor completely missing. He began to walk down a hallway, suddenly spinning around and blocking a blast of blue fire with crossed arms protecting his face. "Rinku, I thought I smelt you," Yami said as he grinned, lowering his arms to look at the far end of the hallway.

A tall man was on the other side, wearing a blue tunic, a black form fitting long sleeved shirt under it, black pants, brown boots, blue metal bracers, black fingerless gloves, and a blue breastplate with strange markings on it. He had ashen white hair and skin, his blank white eyes seemed to stare right through anything they looked at. "Yami, it has been a long time, three hundred years wasn't it?" the man asked as he slowly walked towards Yami.

"Two hundred and ninety three years, five months, twenty sever days, three hours, forty minutes, and seven seconds to be exact, Rinku," Yami replied as he began walking down the long hallway towards Rinku.

"Good memory, wish I had that sometimes, then again I suppose I prefer my immunity to most spells over that," Rinku stated as a gigantic sword appeared in his left hand, two blades fused together forming a helix.

"So you say," Yami responded as a nodachi appeared in his right hand.

"What was it that you said the last time we met?" Rinku asked as he practically began to fly down the hallway.

"Death always comes for you in the end!" Yami roared as he too began to practically fly down the hallway, both of them meeting in the middle both swords meeting each other in the middle of their blades, sending a shockwave which caused the building around them to fall apart even more.

"You're stronger Yami," Rinku stated, a confident smirk on his face, a hungry look in his eyes.

"So are you," Yami replied, mirroring Rinku's expression perfectly.

They pushed each other back, skidding along the floor as the both brought their swords behind them and charged again. Yami striking first as he span about on one foot and swung down at Rinku, who blocked with his sword. The entire floor below them gave way as they began to crash down through the floors of the skyscraper, it quickly falling down after them as the upper levels having finally had enough punishment. Rinku pushed Yami back to the edge of the little platform they were on as they continued to fall through the building. Rinku attacked next swinging low as Yami blocked with his sword, but instead of stopping the attack he used the point of contact to pivot out of the way. "Much better," Rinku stated as they stared into each other's eyes, both enjoying the fight immensely.

"Too bad this stage is over," Yami stated as they stopped falling, having hit ground level, which was a broken down hotel lobby.

"Who knew, this was the place we fought so long ago," Rinku commented looking about with an amused expression as Yami back-flipped up to a hanging chandelier.

"So it is," Yami replied as the chandelier rocked back and forth, the windows shattering as debris from the uppermost levels finally reached the ground, stopping shortly, "Hmmm, I say they lost the ten highest levels to this building at most, not bad considering there's over seventy of them."

"Amazing what a little magic can do," Rinku commented as he leaped up after Yami, slashing at him.

Yami jumped up high enough and landed on Rinku's sword as it came by, "Remember this trick…Link?" Yami asked with a cocky smirk as he slashed at Rinku, slashing through part of Rinku's breastplate.

Rinku used the chandelier to jump back to the ground as he swung Yami off. "Very good Yami, before you couldn't even lay a hand on me, Dark Link," Rinku complimented as blue flames began to envelop him, "Now let's see just how much you've learned."

A clapping sound came from the desk of the lobby, a figure clad in black leather armor, deeply tanned skin, and brilliant red hair lying on his side on it. "Well done, it has been so long you two, I'm amazed you've survived all these years," he commented, an arrogant evil smirk crossing his face.

"Dragmire, I thought you were killed the last time one of my line fought you," Rinku growled as he rested his sword over his shoulders, glaring at the other man.

"If it wasn't one of your line, it should have been one of mine," Yami sighed, "I suppose it takes the originals to destroy an annoying pest like him."

"I'm out of here," Rinku said as he began to walk out the lobby his sword vanishing, "Weaklings like him are of no concern to me."

"I suppose, his annoying presence did kill the mood," Yami sighed as his nodachi vanished as well, "Until next time Rinku?"

"Indeed, you want to issue the next challenge?" Rinku asked with a smirk.

"Hey!" the man yelled trying to get their attention, being utterly ignored.

"Sure," Yami replied as he began to follow Rinku out, "Been a pleasure fighting you as always, takes some of the boredom out of this long life."

"Indeed," Rinku sighed as he walked out.

"Damn it listen to me!" the man roared as a black wave poured forth from him.

"Shut up Ganondorf, nobody cares about what you want," Yami said looking over his shoulder, "You're just another weak pathetic mortal. Albeit a persistent mortal."

Yami walked out of the building and into the street, sending several people who were watching to see why debris was raining down from overhead scampering into the alleys.

And that's where I'll end it for this chapter. Hmmm, taking the best ideas from several of my fics, and putting them together. I must say, I like the results thus far. Well onto my questions for you folks…

1. So do you like what you read here?

2. How was that fight scene? A little short I know, but how was it?

3. Looking forward to the next chapter?

Well that's all, now press that review button folks. Ciao for now!


	2. Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

__

A few days later, Yami calmly walked into a bar on the ground level, in a slightly richer section of the slums. He looked about him and saw that most of the patrons were in uniforms from the organization he had run into the other day when he fought Rinku. Smirking he walked up to the bar and got the bartender's attention, "A Hyrulian Blood Clotter," he told him as he put down a purple rupee, which was taken up in a flash.

He turned around and leaned against the bar looking at the crowd, many of whom were watching him from the corner of their eyes. "So tell me, who do these folk serve?" Yami asked the bartender as he brought a dark black liquid in a large shot glass to him, as well as two red rupees.

"Some demon hunting group, think they answer to the prime minister, all I can tell you," the bartender answered swiftly.

"Why are they down here then?" Yami asked as he took one of the red rupees and slid the other one closer to the bartender.

The bartender quickly pocketed the rupee and said, "After something that calls itself a Daemon I hear, looks just like an ancient Hylian," and then in a whisper he added, "Yami, they're after you and Rinku."

"Figured," Yami whispered back, "You don't mind if I mess up the bar a bit while I take this outside do you?"

"Not at all, you're my best customer, I was looking to renovate the place anyway, just don't bring the stuff above us down crashing on our heads,"

"Now if I did that, who would I get to make my Clotters?" Yami asked as he downed his drink with one gulp and put the glass back down on the counter, giving a satisfied sigh, "Perfect as always my friend. One of these days I'm going to have to ask you how you perfected a drink that takes a hundred years to master it's creation process."

"But not today," the bartender said as he took the glass and walked off, cleaning it.

"Alright my foolish little mortals," Yami spoke up grabbing the attention of the entire bar, "I be the Daemon you're looking for, now you've got two options, we can do this civilized and walk outside like gentlemen to fight, or I can kick your scrawny asses out of this bar while I rip you apart like the mongrels you are. Do you understand me mortals? Or am I going to have to use smaller words?"

An hour later one of the walls to the bar was missing as several bodies lay impaled against the building on the opposite side of the street, and Yami was back in the bar sitting on a stool sipping another Hyrulian Blood Clotter. The bartender smirking as he cleaned a glass, the rest of the bar completely empty, "Well I have an excuse to close up shop for a while now so I can get those renovations done," he commented as he put the glass up, "Overdid it a bit with the wall though don't you think?"

"Well I can't have him insulting my mother now can I? She's been dead for a couple of millennium after all," Yami replied, "She was a good woman, kind and full of love."

"Well that's a first, that was the first time I heard anything about your past my friend, care to share more?" the bartender asked with a smirk as he put down a dark red drink in a shot glass, "A new concoction, I was planning on testing it some more, but it should be stronger than that Clotter you have there."

"I was alive when the Hero of Time saved Hyrule," Yami stated as he took the drink and downed it, after putting it down he banged his chest and cleared his throat, his eyes watering a bit, "Damn…that's strong. I'll probably be your only customer that can drink that thing and not be reduced to a quivering mass on the floor."

"You're probably right, so you approve?"

"Hell yes," Yami replied as he handed him a silver rupee, and pointing at the bartender with one finger he said with a smirk, "I expect a bottle of that stuff ready for me when this place is done."

"No problem," the bartender replied as Yami started to walk out, "Keep yourself out of trouble will yah?"

"Now if I did that where would I find my fun?" Yami asked as he wave goodbye without turning around, leaving the bar.

Yami walked for several hours amongst the small piles of rubble, the poor people of the slums, and the dirt and grime. Occasionally looking up into the sky towards the rich terraces, highways, and airways of the upper city, and then finally said to himself, "I wonder what's making me think of the past so much."

_"I will destroy you vile servant of evil!" _a voice from the past rang in his ears.

"Weird, it's been so long and only now are these thoughts coming to me. I suppose I've kept these feelings locked up too long," Yami said to himself as he suddenly felt something stick into his back, "Another one of you demon hunters?"

"Remember me?" a female voice asked him from behind his back.

"Little miss power reader," Yami stated with a smirk, "That's a sword you're holding against me isn't it?"

"Yes it is, blessed with the power of Din, the Knowledge of Nayru, and the Courage of Farore, you won't survive this time," she said.

"Honestly, do you think I'm scared?" Yami asked with a dark chuckle, "Using that against me, you'll never get a chance to even scratch me."

"Want to bet?" she snapped as she tried to stab him, her target vanishing before her.

"As I said," Yami stated as he appeared behind her and grabbed her by the neck as what few people who were around hobbled off, "You can't kill me. I'm way out of your league."

"Then kill me," she said trying to glare at him.

"Now why would I do that? Why should I prove to you I am the monster you think I am?"

"Stop toying with me, I won't stand for it,"

"Oh but you will, because you have no choice in the matter," Yami stated as he scratched the side of her neck, "Type O."

Yami let go of her and pushed her away from him as she whirled about and glared at him, sword ready to strike. "Like a viper, just like your ancestors," Yami stated with a smirk, "Did you know you're descended from the Gerudo?"

"How do you know that?" she growled, glaring at him trying to find some weakness.

"Your blood, I can smell it even at this distance, I smell the blood of the Gerudo," Yami stated as shadows seemed to collect about him, "Give up this ludicrous crusade, you can't kill me, nor could you kill Rinku the Hero of Time."

"We will kill any and all…" she began to say as her eyes suddenly widened in shock and terror as she backed away, dropping her sword, "What did you say?"

"I was once known as Dark Link, the twin of the Hero of Time. And Rinku was once known as Link the Hero of Time. We both long since left our pathetic mortal bodies, so tell me, are you prepared to kill beings that have long since been a part of your culture, kill beings that you have long since idolized for their acts of bravery and heroism?"

"You're lying, there's no way you could be Dark Link," she said as she began to turn.

"But I am, I am the original, I am the one who started my line," Shadow stated, "I am the one who created the Blade of the Shadows that even now rests in the hallowed halls of the Temple of Souls."

"But…"

"'Between the edge of darkness and light are shadows which protect the light and contain the darkness,'" Shadow recited with a smirk, "That is the first line that many beings know. 'And so shall the Blade of Shadows strike down the darkness in the name of the light,' that is the second line that can only be read from the Blade of Shadows itself. And as the legend goes, 'Only the twin of the light knows the final line.'"

She turned and ran away from him, Yami chuckled evilly as he continued on his way, whistling some light hearted tune as he did so. "Impressive, giving away our secrets," Rinku's voice came from a nearby alleyway, "I don't know if you did it out of the heat of the moment. Or you did it to seriously screw with her head and possibly send a message to her superiors."

"Both of course," Yami replied without turning to look at him, "So tell me, did you pass on the final line to your descendants?"

"Of course, did you pass on the final line of the Blade of Twilight to one of yours?" Shadow asked, glancing at Rinku from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, it's funny really, we once stood for peace and justice, but now we believe only in ourselves," Rinku commented, "Where did we stray from that path?"

"The moment we decided to fuse with the masks, to defeat her," Yami stated, "That's why I've been thinking about the past. Regrets about that time."

"Yes, I've had them too," Rinku replied, "We chose this path though, we can't turn back."

"Who says?" Yami asked, "We've proven time and again the fate and destiny has no hold on us, we've proven ancient prophecies wrong. So what can a little self-determined fate do to us?"

"We chose it for ourselves, we have given it power," Rinku stated as he walked away into the darkness.

"Well I don't plan on living like this for the rest of my life," Yami said to himself looking up, "I plan on changing, changing everything."

And I'll end it here. Short chapter I know, but I had nothing else I wanted to write for this chapter. I think this quite aptly covers everything I wanted to happen. Well before I begin to ramble, onto the questions…

1. Oh, I am alluding to so many things in this fic. So do you think I'm alluding to a fic I've already written (if so, which one)? To a fic I'm going to write? Or am I just making this stuff up?

2. So which do you like better, just based on what you've seen so far, Rinku or Yami?

3. What crazy insane thing do you think is going through my head as I type this question? (Believe it or not, this is relative to the fic)

And that's all! Now press that review button and give me one! Ciao for now!


End file.
